Dancing and a Cold
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Joey finds out who his girl is, but Mary doesn't know it. Set during the party but it's not like the movie. Mary Santiago/Joey Parker
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. **

**Summary: Set during the pary but it's different than the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movie. I own nothing.**

Mary saw Brie and Brit laughing along with Natalia while pointing at her. Everybody was watching the 11yr old version of Mary dancing on the television screen.

"Oh no." she whispered.

Careful to not look at Joey, who was behind her, she handed Tami the tray of crab cakes and left the house. She could hear them laughing until the door closed. When she got to her room fresh hot tears were replacing the ones that had grown cold.

She wanted to blame Natalia and her two followers for everything but it was also her fault. She knew there was no way a big star like Joey Parker would wanted her, Natalia and the twins had just helped her not forget it.

Knowing she wouldn't be able going back to the house or the party Mary changed out of her maids outfit, got her boom box and skateboard, and left her room. Riding to the only place that could make her feel better.

Once the dance studio came into view Mary slowed down, coming to a stop, and walking the rest of the way to the window she used to sneak in. Deciding to use the mirror instead of just seeing through it she opened the door of the two way mirror and walked into the other half of the dance studio she usually only saw.

Placing the boom box on the counter she plugged it in, letting the song begin to play. After stretching she got into position and began to move with the flow of music.

While her body went with the sway of the song, Mary's mind went to Joey Parker. Not on what his reaction might have been once he had seen the humiliating video of her but to how they had moved together. Mary had always loved to dance, she felt alive when she danced, she found reassurance and belonging in every move she made. With Joey it was all that and more. Like someone who understood her, maybe even cherished her.

Tami had told her to tell Joey she was the girl he had been looking for but Mary knew he would only be disappointed. She was a maid without parents, living with a woman even he didn't like.

Taking her mind off him, Mary only thought about the music, her moves. How it felt when her body moved with the rhythm. She closed her eyes, knowing the expansions of the room like the back of her hand.

Halfway through the song it stopped but Mary didn't, thinking the boom box was starting to give out. She kept dancing until the song ended in her head. Coming to a stop she opened her eyes, feeling refreshed and energized. Even though the studio was freezing she didn't feel it. There wasn't much light in the room, only what came from the street lights and moonlight coming through the window. The place felt to quiet but she dismissed the thought, doing a couple dance moves she had learned watching Joey when he had taught dance class a week earlier. While she was spinning she collided with something. It wasn't the wall, it was softer. But the floor wasn't as she fell.

Mary felt someone fall on top of her. When she looked up, she looked into the green-hazel eyes of Joey Parker. They were both quiet as they got up. _'What was he doing here?'_ she thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Mary nodded, taking a step back. He was so close and she couldn't think straight. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I wanted to see that you were ok. You ran out so fast."

Mary looked at him suspiciously. "You followed a girl you barely know to a dance studio two miles away

just to see if she was ok?"

Joey laughed, "You got me curious. When I saw you run out of your room on your skateboard with the boom-box I decided to follow."

She smiled, "Find anything interesting?"

"A girl with some serious moves."

Mary laughed, "Thanks."

Joey shrugged. "So you think I'm totally kissable?"

Mary blushed. "Psh, no, I-, psh no." She started laughing.

"It's ok, I thought it was cute."

Mary smiled, but then a thought came to her head. Joey had seen her dancing, that means he could know who she was. Now that the video was out she could tell him but she knew he'd be disappointed. Trying to not make it obvious, she started picking up her things. She had to get out of here.

"Thanks for coming to look for me." She said as she met his eyes. "But I have to go. Dominique will freak if I'm not there helping with the party."

Joey made a sound. "More like slave over it." She heard him mutter.

Mary shrugged.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm. "You don't deserve that Mary." His eyes were such an astonishing color. She could get lost in them. But she wouldn't. _'Get a hold of yourself Mary.'_

Before she could say anything he went on, a peculiar look on his face. "You seem so familiar."

"Maybe it's the shrimp." She said trying to lighten the mood and distract him. He seemed so close to figuring out who she was.

Finally he let go with a shaky laugh. "Maybe."

"Thanks again. I gotta go." She didn't wait for a reply, just left through the window she had come through.

**Read and review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next day Tami was going on about Joey and how Mary should tell him she was the girl.

"No Tami. He'll just be disappointed."

"Maybe he's different."

They were sitting outside, eating their lunch. "Can you just drop it?"

"But Mary, Joey already saw you dancing. It's only a matter of time before he realizes it."

Mary shook her head, "He would never think a maid would be the girl he's looking for."

"He said that night was the best night of his life."

"Yea, but he didn't know who it was behind the mask. And when I tried to tell him he blew me off. He'll just think that I'm like Brie and Brit and Dominique."

Tami scoffed. "You are nothing like them Mary." Mary just shrugged in response.

**J.P P.O.V**

A few feet away Joey heard the whole conversation between the two girls. _'I found her.'_ He thought. How could he have not realized it when he saw Mary dancing the other night? He knew there had been something so familiar about her and now he knew what it was. She was the girl. He'd found her. But she hadn't told him.

It was his fault though. She tried to tell him and he was a jerk. Now she believed he thought she was just like Dominique and her crazy daughters. Joey shook his head. He would fix this. Just had to find a way to do it Joey Parker style.

**Mary P.O.V**

Mary had just finished all the chores Domifreak had left her. She was dead on her feet but she couldn't sleep. She thought about going to Tami's but she was out with her mom and grandmother. Instead she walked to the park, letting the cold winter air cool her heated skin. Once she got to the park she began swinging on the swing. But she stopped after a while so her head could get a chance to stop spinning. The weather was getting colder as October was ending. It would be Halloween soon. Mary liked Halloween, there was a sort of mystery to it. This year she wouldn't be doing much, like she had done the past 7 years since her mom died. Still, Tami would come up with something and make amazing costumes. She was a fashion genius. The dress for the White and Black Ball proved it.

A sound snapped Mary out of her thoughts. Someone was walking up to the park. She couldn't see exactly who it was, but it was a guy.

**Short chapter. Next one will be longer.**

**Please Read and Review :) Constructive criticisim is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Sorry it's short again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**J.P P.O.V**

Joey was taking a walk. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Mary kept invading his head. He wanted to see her again.

Luck was on his side tonight. As he was walking up to the park he saw a girl seated on one of the swings. A closer look told him it was Mary. She was beautiful with her long dark hair that framed her pale face. Her eyes were a dark, melted chocolate. When you looked into them it was almost like her emotions were spelled out in her eyes.

As he got closer she turned her head and looked directly at him. Then he saw recognition dawn on her. There was a hint of gladness that crossed her face before it was replaced with nervousness. Like she was hiding something. Joey smiled. _'If she only knew I know what her secret is.'_

As he walked up to her, Mary stayed still, looking straight at him then looking away when he fixed his eyes on her. She seemed a bit paler than usual. But he credited that to the full moons light.

"Hey. Nice finding you here." He said as he sat down, in the swing next to hers.

She smiled at him. It made her face light up. But he still saw lingering nervousness in her eyes. He wanted to tell her not to worry, that he knew who she was and that she was different from any other girl. Instead he didn't bring it up. There would be time for that later.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked after a moment.

He saw her shrug her slim shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same. Couldn't get the girl from the dance out of my head." From his perephrial he saw her stiffin.

"Oh."

Joey went on like he hadn't noticed her reaction. "I can't believe how crazy it's gotten at school. They're all the same. Every girl says she's the one." He shook his head. They really were driving him crazy.

Mary smiled. "How can they think they're all the one? I mean they don't even look like m-, I mean, like the girl. Not that I saw her, but from what I heard people saying."

He laughed at her rambling. She had been about to give it away. She had almost said 'me'. He almost wish she had.

**Mary P.O.V**

Mary sighed in relief as Joey seemed to have not noticed her slip-up. She had almost said 'me' when she was talking about the girls at school.

"Are you ok?" Came Joey's voice after a minute.

Mary shook her head and forced a smile. "Yeah, my head just wandered off."

His eyebrows drew together. "You look pale."

Mary laughed. "That's cause I am pale."

Joey laughed too. "That's not what I meant. Are you feeling ok?"

Putting aside the butterflies in her stomach, Mary did feel a bit off. But she put it off as part of the nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just tired. I should go home. There's school tomorrow."

Saddness seemed to race across his features but then it was gone and Mary wasn't sure if she had even seen it. He stood up and so did she.

"It was nice seeing you again." He said.

Mary smiled, ignoring the dizzy feeling she had. "I'll see you later." She wasn't feeling too good and decided the quicker she got home the better. His presence was probably getting to her more than usual. Mary almost laughed at how lame that sounded. '_You've got it bad Mary.'_

**Please Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Tell me what you guys think of the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**J.P P.O.V**

Joey watched as Mary left the park. He wished she would've have stayed longer. Even if she hadn't been the girl she was charming. Truth be told, he was glad not only that he had found her but that it was Mary. He had thought he had a crush on two girls when in truth they were the same person.

Once Mary was out of sight he made his way home. Thoughts of Mary staying with him until he fell asleep and after.

The next morning he got to school a little earlier than normal. He wanted to see if he could get to Mary before class started.

Right then he saw her walking alone. He was making his way to her when he saw Natalia with Brie and Brit come up to her. He noticed Mary looked paler than usual, like the night before.

Natalia stood right in front of her. A mean smile shaping her lips. "We didn't see you after the party Mary. I guess a maids job is never done."

When Mary didn't say anything she went on. "Joey was making jokes about your video the rest of the night. But just because the video is out doesn't mean you can try to worm yourself up to him. You're still just a maid and you always will be." Brie and Brit laughed along with Natalia.

Mary looked hurt but she hid it well. Instead of telling them off like they deserved she stepped aside and walked away.

Behind her Brie yelled out, "Mother wants you to clean the house and cook for her dinner party tonight!"

"And our rooms!" Brit added.

Mary just kept walking and soon Tami joined her, oblivious to everything. Knowing Mary, she wouldn't tell her. It was funny how well Joey knew her even though he'd only really talked to her a couple times.

"Hey Joey." Natalia said, snapping Joey out of his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his neck. To his luck Mary looked back just then. Her face seemed to fall a little at what she saw, but again she hid it well. Still, he knew she was affected. And he couldn't help liking that he affected her in any way.

**Mary P.O.V**

Mary wanted to kick herself. She shouldn't be affected so much by Joey Parker. Sure he was famous and gorgeous but there was more than that. She felt nausous. But she wasn't sure if it was Joey or something else. She hadn't been feeling well since the night before.

"Are you listening to me Mary?" came Tami's voice.

Mary looked over at her best friend. "No. Sorry Tami. But I bet it was about the Funk." she replied with a smile.

Tami laughed. "Wrong. I was asking you if you were alright. You don't look too good."

Mary shook her head. "Way to make a girl feel good Tam's."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yea, I know. I'm fine, just didn't sleep well."

There was concern in Tami's eyes but she dropped it. On their way to class Mary thought about what Natalia had said.

Ofcourse she was right but Mary didn't like it that it had to be Natalia. Either way it was the truth. Joey may have gone looking for her but he was a pop star who could get any girl. That paired with the way she was feeling since last night and how Dominique was working her to the ground, it all seemed like to much. She planned to go back to the dance studio after school.

Mary waved good-bye to Tami as she headed to her last class. It was the only class she had with Joey and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or skip. But she wasn't the type to cut class so she took a deep breathe and went inside.

Luck seemed to be continously evading her. She was the second person in the class. The other being Joey. Without looking at him she sat down in her desk, putting her head down. It felt nice, the cold of the desk on her face, the reprieve from the bright lights. Her eyes burned and her head spun when she lifted her head up as the teacher began to speak. _' I need to sleep more.'_ That had to be it, she wasn't sleeping enough with all the chores she had to do.

Looking in her bookbag for a notebook she saw a folded piece of paper. Opening it, it read...

_Mary,_

_Meet me at the park today after school. _

_-J.P._

Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Santiago?" asked her English teacher.

Mary shook her head, tucking the piece of paper inside her notebook, behind her notes. The teacher walked up to her and looked at her notebook. Seeing only her notes he walked back to the front of the class. She didn't dare look behind her a Joey. It was probably a joke.

**J.P P.O.V**

Joey watched as Mary read the note he left her. Disbelife was clear on her face and she didn't look back at him. He hoped she would show. He wanted to talk to her, tell her that everything Natalia had said was not true. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he also wanted to see that she was ok. She wasn't looking too good. He wasn't sure what the over-protective feeling meant, but he didn't really mind it.

**Read and Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mary P.O.V**

Once out of school, Mary wasn't sure if she should go to the park or not. Joey hadn't approached her but she hadn't given him a chance to. Once the bell had rung she'd almost run out. She didn't understand why she'd done it. It was probably a way to prolong the rejection she was bound to get.

Tami had left with Dustin on a date, though Tami didn't want to admit it was a date. Still Mary could see that her friend was happy with Dustin, and Mary was happy for her.

On her skateboard, Mary decided to risk it and headed for the park. The cold air felt good on her skin even as she shivered. She came to a stop at the park gates with a stumble. It was official, she really wasn't feeling good. Putting it aside to deal with later she headed for the swings, thinking Joey would probably be there, if he had even showed up.

"You came." Joey said. He was siting on the same swing from the night before. She took a seat in the swing beside his.

"I wasn't sure if I should come." She said, slowly swinging. She looked over at him quickly and found him looking at her intently. Still a little nervous that he might figure out who she was, she was almost positive that he wouldn't make the connection. Even if a small part of her wanted him to. In truth, he seemed willing to talk to her. Going out of his way to meet her at the park. But she couldn't let the hope get out of hand.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled at that. Hope was building against her will. Not that she was worrying to much anymore. In his presence it felt right. She'd deal with the aftermath later.

**J.P P.O.V**

Joey was relieved when he saw Mary cross the park gates. She had actually come.

"You came" he said, as she walked up to him.

She took a seat in the swing next to the one he was siting in. "I wasn't sure if I should come" she said, only taking a quick look at him.

Still looking at her he said, "I'm glad you did." And he liked that she smiled. He loved it when she smiled. But still he could see a worn look on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

At this she looked up. "Yea, I'm fine. Just need more sleep." She smiled, trying to emphasize that she really was fine. He didn't buy it, but he dropped it for the moment.

They were quite for a while. Then she broke the silence. "Why'd you ask me to meet you here?"

Although he had been expecting her to ask him that he hadn't found a good explanation. He had just wanted to see her. So he shrugged, telling her the truth. "I just wanted to see you."

At that, her eyebrows drew together but she stayed silent. Still, in her eyes he could see hope. Hope she was trying to squish down. He knew a way to get her to loosen up and let her guard down.

"Want to dance?" He asked. She seemed startled by the question but nodded.

Joey led her into the dance they'd done at the ball. She didn't seem to notice until he kept up the same string of moves. He saw shock clear on her face, as her eyes connected with his. But neither said anything. Lost in the dance. Even without music, both moved flawlessly. When Mary began twirling she stumbled, falling to the floor. She had paled even more, if that were possible.

"Mary?" he said concerned. He knelt down beside her. She didn't respond, her eyes were half closed and glazed. She seemed sick. He placed his hand on her forehead and was shocked. She was burning up.

"Mary, come on. Answer me." He saw her eyes flutter and she looked up at him. She smiled and tried to stand up. "I'm fi-." She fell again, but Joey caught her.

"Come on. I'm taking you home."

"No, I'll be fine in a minute. Really."

Joey shook his head. "Mary, you're burning up."

But she refused to move. "Dominique", she murmured so softly, he barely heard her. Instantly he understood. Dominique wouldn't care if she was sick. She'd probably still give Mary chores, maybe even more.

Instead of trying to get her to walk Joey simply picked her up, knowing where to take her.

**Mary P.O.V**

Mary wished the world would stop spinning for at least a moment. Her legs didn't want to listen to her and she was freezing.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." came Joey's voice.

"No, I'll be fine in a minute. Really." She closed her eyes. Hopefully that would help.

"Mary, you're burning up."

Mary didn't let him help her up. "Dominique." she whispered, mostly to herself. If she knew Dominique, and she did, she would probably call her a liar if Mary told her she was sick, ground her, and give her more chores. All she need was a little time to relax and she'd be good as new. Of course she knew she was lying to herself. All she wanted to do was lie down and rest. The floor would work as well as anything at the moment. She was about to just lay down but didn't get the chance.

Next thing Mary knew, the floor disappeared from beneath her.

Her eyes snapped open and looked around. Joey had her in his arms and was walking away from the swing set. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked down at her, concern in his eyes. "Getting you out of the cold."

Mary shook her head and instantly regretted it. "Put me down. I'm not going back to Dominique's. Not like this."

Joey kept walking. All he said was, "I'm not taking you to Dominique's."

**Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews :) I'll try to keep updating soon. Keep up the reviews.**

**Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**J.P P.O.V**

"I'm not taking you to Dominique's." was the only answer Joey was going to give Mary. He knew she didn't want to go to Dominique's, but if he told her he was taking her to his house she might bolt. And he couldn't let her leave just like that. She was not doing well.

He looked down at her. She seemed half asleep and she was mumbling something. Leaning his head closer so he could hear what she was saying he felt the heat wave coming off of her.

"Miss you mommy." She mumbled. It sounded almost like a whimper. His heart went out to her. The pieces seemed to click together. Joey had never really wondered why Mary was Dominique's maid but from what Mary had said, it made sense. Her mom had died and Dominique had adopted her. Looking at her, she seemed so small and fragile. Although he knew she was strong. Only someone as strong as Mary could deal with everything she's dealt with and still smile with pure innocence.

Finally Joey made it to his house. Instead of going through the front door he went through the back door that led directly to his room. Placing Mary on his bed, he placed the covers on her and went to get a bowl of water and a towel to put on her forehead. As he was heading back to the room his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered as he began placing the cool towel on Mary's heated skin.

"Hey Joey." came Natalia's voice.

"Sorry Natalia, I can't talk right now."

"Oh, but Joey I wanted to tell you that you're invited to a party at my house tonight."

"I can't. Sorry. Look, I have to go. Thanks for the invite. Bye." Joey put the phone down without a second look, focusing on Mary.

Mary opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

At that she sat up, though he could tell it wasn't the smartest idea. Gently he pushed her back down. "Shh, it's ok Mary. You're ok. Just lay down. Get some rest."

"But-"

"No buts. Go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Finally she nodded and fell asleep minutes later.

**Mary P.O.V**

Mary woke up to a dark room. At first she wasn't sure where she was then it all rushed back to her. She was in Joey Parker's house. In his room. As shocking as she knew that was going to be when she felt better, all that really struck her mind was how she felt the room spin. She was still freezing, even though she felt two blankets on top of her.

"Joey?" she said out loud. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her throat felt like she hadn't had a drink in days.

When there was no answer Mary wrapped both blankets around her shoulders and got up from the bed. She stood still for a moment as the whirling in her head slowed down. Taking a deep breath, she began making her way to the door.

Then a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "I thought we'd make our own party."

It took a second before the voice registered in Mary's head. It was Natalia. Slowly, Mary opened the door only slightly so as not to bring notice to herself. Looking into a spacious living room she saw Joey's back and Natalia practically molding her body to his.

"Look, Natalia-" Joey started to say, but she stopped him, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't say anything." Taking his hand, she made her way to the couch, pushing him down as she sat so close to him, she might as well have been sitting on his lap. Without warning she planted her lips on him. Mary's eyes widened and a hole seemed to have opened in her heart. She knew she shouldn't have let her heart get ahead of her. Now she really was dealing with the aftermath. Knowing she should leave she couldn't seem to move.

"I can't-" Again Natalia didn't let him finish.

"It's alright. I know you have your charity case here."

Surprise filled Mary. How had she known?

"What do you mean?" Joey said, mirroring her own question.

Natalia laughed. "Mary of course."

Before Joey could respond Natalia pressed her lips to his again.

Not able to handle anymore, Mary stepped away from the door, dropped the blankets, and left through the sliding doors in Joey's room, tears blurring her vision. _'How could I have been so blind?'_

**Sorry it was short. I had to end it here. Hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Please read and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Enjoy :) Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**J.P P.O.V**

Joey closed the door to his room. Mary had fallen asleep. She still had a slight fever but rest would help her. He made his way to the couch then he heard a knock on the door.

When he opened the door he saw Natalia standing there, clad in a dress that was probably meant to be a shirt.

He sighed. "What are you doing here Natalia?"

She smiled, pushing past him into the house.

"I thought we'd make our own party." She got so close to him, wrapping her body around his. He wasn't sure what was a better way to tell her to back off.

"Look, Natalia-." He started but she put a finger to his lips. His eyebrows drew together. He didn't want her here but Joey wasn't the type to be rude.

"Shh, don't say anything." Before he knew what was going on, Natalia had glued her lips to his. Shaking his head, he broke the kiss. Unfazed, she dragged him to the couch, practically sitting on top of him.

"I can't-" He was going to tell her that he couldn't breathe and that she should go, but again she didn't let him finish.

"It's alright. I know you have your charity case here." That confused him for a moment. Charity case? "What do you mean?"

"Mary of course." She replied with a laugh.

"First of all she is not a charity case. And second, how did you know she was here?" He questioned, getting up and nearly knocking Natalia to the floor. Not the he minded.

Straightening her hair and dress, she looked up. "You left your phone on."

Before he could answer he heard the sliding doors of his room slam shut. _'Oh no. Mary.'_

Forgetting about Natalia, he ran to his room. On the floor were the blankets he had put over Mary, the bed was empty as was the rest of the room. He didn't bother checking the bathroom. She was gone.

Remembering the girl behind him, he turned around. She wore a triumphant smile.

"You did this on purpose." He didn't bother asking her. It was clear she had heard him talking to Mary after she had called him. She had come over with the sole purpose of messing things up with Mary.

"She's not good enough for you."

Joey scoffed. "And you are?" Not waiting for an answer he walked to the front door and held it open. "Leave." Was all he said.

Surprise was clear on Natalia's face. "But, Joey-"

Joey shook his head. "Just leave."

Thankfully she did as he said. With an angry look on her face Natalia stomped away. Getting into her car without a look back. Sighing Joey closed the door. What was he going to do? Mary probably thought he was a jerk.

Taking out his phone, he dialed Dustin's number. Damage control time.

**Mary P.O.V**

_'How could I have been so blind.'_ That was the only thought running through Mary's mind as she ran to Dominique's. It was about a mile away from Joey's but she didn't care. She felt so stupid. Glad to see that Dominique wasn't home yet. She ran into her room. It was late at night already so hopefully the twins were asleep. Not bothering to turn on the lights she just laid down on her bed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. All night she dreamt about Joey. Some dreams were good. Others weren't. If only last night had been a dream too. That plus still not feeling well made it for a bad night.

When Mary woke up, it was still too early for school. Not caring, she got ready, made Dominique and the twins their breakfast and left. She walked to the park, hoping her skateboard was there. In the mist of everything from the day before she had forgotten to get it.

As she got closer to the swing set she saw both Dustin and Tami standing there, Mary's skateboard in Dustin's hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she got closer.

Dustin looked away, but Tami stepped forward. "We heard about what happened last night."

"It wasn't what it looked like." Dustin added as he stood besides Tami.

Mary shook her head. "Stop. I know what I saw. And either way it doesn't matter."

"But-" Tami started.

"No, really. I'm ok. There isn't any reason for you guys to worry. There's nothing between Joey and I so him being with Natalia isn't my problem."

"Please listen to me Mary." When Mary didn't say anything she continued. "Meet me at the dance studio today after school. Please?"

"Why?" Mary questioned.

Tami shook her head. "Just trust me. Please?"

When Mary nodded she smiled. "Alright. Well, lets get to school, we're going to be late."

The entire day, Mary did her best to avoid Joey. Sometimes she would see him in the hallway but she would go the opposite way. He didn't try to approach her. Mary wasn't sure whether she was happy about it or not. Her day went by in a haze. She knew she still had a fever and the world would spin from time to time. But she refused to go home. Dominique would be there. School was better by a long shot.

By the time she went to her last class she wasn't sure which feeling was taking the lead. Anticipation to see Joey or being mad at herself for still wanting to see him. Oddly enough Joey wasn't in class.

Once school was over Mary looked for Tami or Dustin but they weren't anywhere. Neither was Joey. Curiosity won as she decided to go to the dance studio.

As she stepped into the dance studio, Mary looked around. It was dark but she could see decorations along the walls. _'What is going on?'_

Suddenly she heard music. It was the song she and Joey had danced to at the ball. The lights turned on all around her and she saw someone standing by a boom-box. "Hey." he said as he made his way towards her.

"Joey." Was all she could say as he placed a hand on her cheek.

**Please read and review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**J.P P.O.V**

After he had called Dustin, they had made a plan. Well Joey and Tami really. They would re-create the night at the ball at the dance studio.

That day they skipped their last class and went to the studio to decorate. Tami had gotten Mary to agree to come after school.

"You think this will work?" Dustin asked no one in particular.

"Of course, she'll love it." Tami answered, fully convinced Mary would like the whole thing. Joey wished he was as sure as she seemed to be. But then again Tami was Mary's best friend so she had to know what she was talking about.

They spent the entire time listening to Dustin's jokes. They weren't all bad, but he was used to them. Tami kept laughing so maybe they were better than he gave Dustin credit for.

Joey was glad Dustin and Tami were together. Both seemed happy together, and his best friend deserved it.

"School's almost out and we're done." Tami announced. "Dustin and I are going to leave so Mary doesn't catch us here."

Both packed up. As they left they wished Joey good luck.

"You're J.P. And J.P always gets his girl." Dustin said as he left.

Joey laughed, hoping beyond hope his friend was right. Turning the lights off, Joey put in the CD Tami had given him with the song Mary had put at the ball. Soon he heard the door knob turn and Mary stepped inside. As soon as she did he pressed the play button and made his way towards her.

As he placed a hand on her cheek, she whispered his name. He noticed her skin was too warm. In her eyes he could see a war between hope and betrayal.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She looked into his eyes and he could see the hurt in them. "You know what sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for? You fall for him anyways because you think he might be different."

"But I am different." He said, taking a step closer.

Mary shook her head. "I heard you with Natalia. Not that it should matter, we didn't have anything going on between us."

"Yes, there was. I've been looking for you like crazy for the past week."

Her eyebrows drew together, confusion clear on her face. "What do you mean looking for me?"

**Mary P.O.V**

"Yes, there was. I've been looking for you like crazy for the past week."

Mary was confused by what Joey had just said.

"What do you mean looking for me?" She'd been there all along. Then realization hit her. Of course Joey knew she was the girl from the dance. Mary had forgotten what happened at the park. That's why the whole studio resembled the ball.

She could tell Joey saw she knew what he was talking about.  
"You're the girl I danced with at the ball. I was going crazy looking for you."

"How did you find out?" She asked. Besides Tami, only the twins and Natalia knew she had been the girl at the ball and they would never have told Joey.

Joey shrugged. "I heard you talking with Tami at lunch the other day. How could you think you're anything like Dominique or Brie and Brit?"

Mary looked away. She didn't know what to think. Joey had gotten close to her knowing she was just a maid. But that still left what happened with Natalia. "But Natalia..."

Joey shook his head. "She planned it. She had called me when I was taking care of you after you go sick and I guess I left my phone on and she heard me talking to you. She came over and said all those things on purpose to mess things up between us. I would never hurt you like that Mary."

Mary wanted to believe him, especially since it sounded like something Natalia would do. "You wouldn't do it on purpose, but you did it anyways. It's my fault really. I let my emotions get ahead of me. I knew it was all too good to be true." Stepping away from him, she kept going. "I-, I have to go. I can't stay here. I'm sorry." She turned to go, but a hand wrapped around her arm.

"Joey, please, just-"

"Stop Mary."

Before she could argue anymore his lips met her's, stopping the argument in her throat effectively. His lips were soft, yet they dominated her's fiercely. In that kiss she knew he was telling the truth, that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. They both let all they felt and thought go into that kiss. She couldn't get enough of him. Although reluctant, they finally pulled apart and they were both breathless.

Finally she nodded, looking into his eyes, telling him she believed him.

A smile spread across his face. Mary wasn't sure if she was still sick or if it was just Joey getting to her. Both seemed possible.

**J.P P.O.V**

"You wouldn't do it on purpose, but you did it anyways. It's my fault really. I let my emotions get ahead of me. I knew it was all too good to be true." She took a step away from him. "I-, I have to go. I can't stay here. I'm sorry." How could she think it wasn't true? Ugh, she frustrated him.

Before she could go, he grabbed her arm. He wasn't letting her get away like the night before.

"Joey, please, just-" she struggled against his grip.

"Stop Mary." but she didn't listen.

Frustration was building inside Joey and before he knew exactly what he was doing he crushed his lips to hers. She corresponded almost immediately and he felt a sense of relief while a rush built inside. She tasted like a rainy day, calm with an inner strength. He poured all he felt for her into the kiss and he felt her do the same. Finally, they had to pull apart to breathe. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head and he saw she believed him. He sighed and smiled.

Although she looked beautiful he saw she still seemed a little worn.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, referring to her getting sick.

"Better than ok." she answered and he heard the double meaning behind the answer.

He laughed and pulled her close. "I've been dying to do that." He confessed.

Joey felt her smile against his chest. "So we're good now?"

Mary stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. I might need to hear the answer again." At that she laughed but Joey cut it off with another kiss. He was so glad he could kiss her freely. He'd been craving to do that, to hold her, to run his fingers through her hair.

Pulling back, Mary looked flushed. "So..." she started, looking around the room. "What's all this about?"

"I thought I'd recreate the night at the ball. It's what started everything." She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

Bringing her eyes back to him, she said, "I love it."

**Mary P.O.V**

"I love it" Mary said about the room. It did look exactly like the White and Black Ball.

Smiling, she took Joey's hand. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

Instantly Joey understood what she was talking about. Both stood in the middle of the room, getting into position. Joey started, pulling her close. They began the dance how they had the first time except they both added different moves, putting twists to old ones. Mary got a rush from dancing and being with Joey.

Finally they slowed to a stop, both smiling. _'I needed this.'_

Mary kept that in mind as she tried to slow down the world spinning in her head. She had no idea why she was feeling so bad. The room was warm but to her it felt like a freezer. She did her best to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, almost as if reading her mind.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, she nodded. She felt almost like she had the day before in the park but she pushed it away.

"Want to go eat?" He said after a moment of studying her.

Although she wasn't hungry she nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

He smiled. "How about I cook us up something?"

At this she raised and eyebrow. "Joey Parker knows how to cook?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I can do a lot of things."

Mary laughed, "Good to know."

**Please read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Things have been busy and I have writers block but I'm good as new now :) Thanks a million for the reviews, they really helped in getting me to keep up with the story and I'll try to update sooner from now on. **

**I was gonna end the story here or next chapter but it took a new turn so it'll be around for a little longer. **

**So here is chapter 9! Enjoy :) And review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mary P.O.V**

Mary and Joey pulled up to his house and she saw that it was empty.

"Where are your parents?" she asked as they got out of the car.

Joey opened the door and motioned her inside. "They're gone for the week on some exotic vacation."

Mary laughed, "Exotic vacation?"

He nodded, "They usually go at least once a year on a vacation and this year they chose some place close to the Amazon, which I don't get cause my mom's not exactly a nature freak. But hey, more power to them I guess."

She laughed again and followed him to the kitchen, which was almost twice as big as Dominique's .

"So what are you gonna make? Something edible I hope."

"Ha ha. Just sit and watch." He winked at her.

After half an hour Joey served Mary a plate of spaghetti with chicken instead of meatballs which smelled delicious.

"Wow, smells awesome. Thanks."

He smiled and sat down next to her. She took a bite and soon it was gone.

Joey laughed, "Someone was hungry. You liked it?"

Mary nodded, "It was amazing. I actually wasn't that hungry but it was good. I'm stuffed though. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I don't know, I just kinda got into it cause my grandma used to love cooking. When I was younger I would spend time with her and I just had a knack for it."

She nodded and helped him as he picked up the dishes. Soon they were all done, with Mary sitting on top of the counter and Joey in front of her.

She kissed him and put her hand on his cheek but pulled away, her brows furrowed.

"You're burning up. Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

He began to nod but stopped when he saw that she knew he was lying. With a sigh he said, "I think I caught your cold, but it's nothing, I'm fine."

Mary jumped off the counter and took his hand.

She dragged him to his room, "You are not fine. Go lay down and I'll get something to bring your fever down. I owe you anyways."

Joey sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere arguing.

An hour later, Joey was fast asleep. Mary checked one last time and noticed that his fever had gone down and smiled to herself at his sleeping form. Slowly she got off the bed and left the room.

She went to the living room and was about to turn on the T.V., when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she was surprised by who was standing there, looking full of themselves like always.

Mary sighed, "What do you want Natalia?"

Natalia's brows came together and she looked confused but Mary could see through it. "Joey asked me to come."

Mary laughed, "Try again Natalia. I know you're just trying to mess with me and Joey."

For a second Natalia seemed taken aback but right away it was gone, she shrugged, and pushed past Mary and into Joey's house.

"I'd appreciate it if you left. No one invited you." Mary reminded her.

Natalia made no move to leave, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"I get that it's time for you to leave."

In response she laughed, "What is it gonna take to make you understand that Joey is out of your league. You're not the right person for him."

It was Mary's turn to laugh, "And you think you are? Someone who doesn't know when a guy's not interested and has to degrade herself to the point of coming off completely desperate? Please, save some face and go home."

That seemed to hit the right spot because Natalia's eyes flashed and she walked right up to Mary and hissed, "You think you're so smart? Please. A little orphan girl who has to live off a washed up singer with no friends? At least I have a family, a mom, a dad. Where are your parents huh? Oh, right, they're dead. You are alone and that's how you'll stay . Bree and Brit told me about your little dancer mom. That she was a horrible dance, a little nobody, she had nothing and was going to die alone, just like you. So get real and get _away _from Joey."

Through it all Mary was speechless, trying to hold back tears, knowing that if she cried Natalia would think she had won. _Like hell I'm gonna let her win_, she thought.

Without thinking Mary slapped Natalia. The other girl recoiled with a shocked expression.

"Get out", Mary whispered.

"How dare you! A little maid like you? You'll-"

"Get out!" Mary shouted, not looking at her, trying to control herself.

"How-"

"I said _get out! Now!"_

Soon the front door slammed shut, and there was only silence.

With a weary sigh Mary leaned against the door and slid down as the tears fell from her eyes is a rush. Natalia's words flooded her mind over and over again, making the pain in her chest grow as her breathing became ragged.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**I was hoping the chapter would be longer but it seemed a good place to end it :)**

**Please review! :) the faster you review, that faster I post :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, i know i haven't uploaded in forever and I'm sorry. I have no real excuse so all i can say is sorry :/ This is the last chapter and i know it kinda sucks so sorry. Please review and tell me if you want me to add a chapter or two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Joey P.O.V**

I slowly sat up, feeling much better than I had when I had laid down. For a moment I couldn't remember what had happened before I feel asleep but then it all came back. I also remembered why I had woken up. Mary had been screaming 'get out' and a door slammed. Now, coming from the living room I heard sobs and immediately I was out of the room and making my way towards Mary, who was sitting against the front door, hugging her knees up to her chest, and sobbing into her arms.

I felt my heart break a little at the scene before my eyes.

"Mary, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down beside her.

She just shook her head but didn't say anything. Not knowing what else to do, I picked her up and put her on my lap. Her head shot up in surprise and below all the trails of tears a blush appeared.

I wiped them away but it was a failed attempt as new tears replaced the old ones. Something bad had to have happened for her to cry like this.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I tried again.

After a couple of minutes she took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"It was nothing, just a stupid fight." She finally said. I knew she was lying.

"Mary, don't lie. A stupid fight wouldn't leave you like this. Who was at the door?"

She sighed, "Natalia. She was just being herself but she hit a sore spot this time. I'm ok now though. I finally exploded and slammed the door in her face." She gave a shaky laugh at the memory.

I would have smiled if I hadn't been so fed up with Natalia and her bratty antics.

"What did she say?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Mary shrugged, "It was nothing I didn't know. I knew she was saying most of it to get back at me so it's ok."

The fact that she didn't want to tell me meant it must have been something pretty bad.

"Why won't you tell me?" I questioned.

"Because it's not important anymore." I knew she was keeping it from me because my reaction would not be a pleasant one.

"Mary..." I wasn't going to drop it.

She sighed, "It was about my parents or lack thereof and Domifreak. That's it. I was unprepared for it which is why it hit me so hard but I know what's true and what isn't. I'm ok."

At my skeptical expression she reassured me.

I sighed and nodded. "Ok then, come on and lets get something to eat."

She stood and looked at me in concern. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yes, though I'll be even better once I see those pretty brown eyes clear of any tears."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm better. Really."

"Good cause there's something I want to talk to you about."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Ok."

I took a deep breath, this was it. I had been planning on asking Mary this but I wasn't sure what she would think.

I led her to the couch and we sat down. She saw my nervousness and confusion clouded her features.

"I've been thinking, you'll be going to Manhattan soon for dance school and I'll be starting up on my new album soon so I won't be in California anymore..."

I saw Mary's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. She nodded and said, "So you want to break up?"

It took me a moment to process her words. 'Break-up'? Where did that come from?

"No. What? No Mary, that's not what I wanted to say."

She looked at me, clearly confused but a little relieved.

"But you just said you won't be here and I'll be in Manhattan..."

I nodded, "That's what I said but I didn't mean I wanted to break-up. That's the last thing I want."

"Then what are you getting at?" She asked, a little exasperated.

I chuckled but continued. "I'm going to be working on my next album in Manhattan and I was thinking that we should move in together. If you want that is."

Shock was the clear and dominant expression on Mary's face.

Nervous about her reaction I kept talking, "I know it's a bit soon and kind of sudden but I love you Mary and I don't want to be apart from you longer than is strictly necessary and since we'll both be in the same place why not live together. If you don't want to-"

Before I could continue Mary's lips crashed over mine. Soon I took control of the kiss, lost in her lips.

We pulled apart as oxygen became necessary. I chuckled, "So I take that as a yes?"

Mary smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, and heck yeah."

We both laughed.

"I love you." She said after a moment.

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. "I love you too."

**This is the end of my first multi-chapter story! I know it wasn't the best so... sorry if i dissapointed :/**

**But what did you guys think?**

**Please review and tell me if I should add another chapter or maybe two. Or just review :) Thanks :)**

**Thanks for sticking through with the story till the end :)**


End file.
